


【SD花流．旅途中系列之三】中暑（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之三】中暑（文：十甫）

吱～

一阵紧急的煞车声响起，眼看就要撞上突然从路旁跳出来的“庞然大物”……

还好，车子的煞车性能佳，在吻上那“庞然大物”前就停下来了。

我一手抚着被安全带勒得生疼的肩膀，一手抹着额头渗出的冷汗，犹自惊魂未定。

然而，更让我害怕的是那“庞然大物”，竟向我走来……定睛看清楚，原来是两个人，其中一个在另一个人的背上，被一件外套遮盖着头……难怪如此庞大、怪异。

只见那个露出头的人凶神恶煞，一副要吃人的样子，好可怕……

哇呀～不要来！

我双手掩脸，全身不禁打哆嗦。

咯咯咯！

车窗被敲，我偷眼一望，妈呀～那张脸印在车窗，真的好可怕！

我连忙从驾驶座爬去右边的座位，从那儿打开门下车，并叫到，“你要钱我给你，你别杀我！”说着拔腿想跑……

“我们只想搭顺风车，不要钱，不要钱！”

我停住脚步，转头望向他们，他们是日本人？听他情急之下冲口而出的日语，很纯正……再打量一下……呣，虽然他的发色是红的，但脸孔是标准的东方人脸孔。

“你们真的不抢钱？”我用生涩的日语问他们，这是向前日裔男友学的，快忘光了，也不晓得问得对不对。

“呀～小姐！你会说日语？太好了太好了，我们……”

我听他叽哩呱啦地说了一堆话，勉强听得明白，他说他们不是强盗……被抢…晕倒……

晕倒？

我眯着眼睛瞄了瞄他背上的人，顿时明白，他说的晕倒，应该是指背上的那个人吧。

我心里有数，在这无遮无掩的高速公路，太阳如此猛烈，那个人一定是中暑了。

“你的朋友应该是中暑了，你快点把他放上我的车后座，让他躺着，然后解开他的衣服让他的身体散热。”我边吩咐那个红头，边走向车尾厢，然后给他送去一瓶含盐饮料。

只见那红头正手忙脚乱地脱下那晕倒的人的T-恤，然后用那衣服替他扇凉。

“喂～给他喝这个，他必须补充水份。”我用那瓶饮料碰了碰那红头的臂膀。

他微侧身接过饮料，从那空际，我终于看到那晕倒的人的脸容，哇～好俊美的人呀！

于是，有一点后悔将饮料给了红头，我应该毛遂自荐喂他喝才对……可惜了这大好机会。

那红头托起那俊男的头，“狐狸，快点喝水！”

狐狸？

说也奇怪，本来没什么反应的俊男，一听到这一句话，就张口喝起水来。不一会儿，就将整瓶饮料喝完了。

红头轻轻放下那“狐狸”的头，然后转过身体对我咧嘴一笑，我顿时觉得自己看到阳光，好帅气的笑容，让我看愣了。原来，这红头那么好看的，一点也不输那躺着的俊男。

“小姐，谢谢你呀！那狐狸既然还可以喝水，那他应该是没什么大碍了。”

我向他摇摇手，“不必谢不必谢！”

“小姐，请问你叫什么名字呀？我是樱木花道，他…是狐狸，想搭你的顺风车到圣安东尼奥……不知道顺不顺路？”

我报以一笑，“Fencezurra……我会路过圣安东尼奥，嗯，顺路。”

“fen……疯…封小姐，哎，你的名字好难发音，我就叫你封小姐吧！我们可不可以现在上路，我们耽搁了好多时间了呀……”

这樱木花道真是老实不客地的，一说完就拉起那狐狸，让他靠在自己的胸前，然后关上车门……呜……把我当司机了。

我也不跟他计较，默默地坐上驾驶座，开车。

我从倒后镜偷瞄车后座的两个人，觉得他们的之间有一点暧昧……好像是那种关系……

虽然在美国，这种关系已多听闻，然而亲身接触到他们，总觉得有一点不自然。

突然，红头樱木发现了我的目光，竟对着我一笑，笑得很坦然。

我连忙迴避，有一点不好意思。

“封小姐，我与狐狸从高中就认识……至今已有五、六年了……他是我的队友，嗯，打篮球的，他呀，骄傲得很，又跩又没人缘，以为自己的篮球打得好，哼哼，根本就比不上本天才！”

“天才？那你的球技肯定比他好啦？”我笑着说。

“这个当然，若不是本天才让他，他岂有机会在高中连续两年得MVP……这个傢伙……”

突然，樱木不说话了，我觉奇怪，便偷眼瞄向倒后镜……只见樱木此刻的脸孔溢满温柔神色，正低头注视着靠在他胸前的人。

“你知道吗？这只狐狸，总是跑在我的前方，让我一直追赶他……让我的目光一起追随着他……总是让我放心不下……”

我的心不禁一跳。樱木虽然淡淡地说着，但却蕴含着说不出的浓情……

“白痴～”

“狐狸，你醒啦！没事……呣……”

后座传来的声音让我的脸有一点发烫。只见黑发叠着红发，红黑相映，相缠不休，煞是好看。

我的心里不禁讚叹。

只要相爱，同性又何妨？

我已决定了，从今天起，一定要再找个人来好好地爱一场。

爱人～你要快点出现呀！

 

本贴由十甫于2003年12月11日08:50:20在“花流至上”发表


End file.
